Grande Success
Darkest Till Dawn Act1: Normal World: Six major religious groups have settled in Centrum, Kartikeya creating territories where they govern people of the same religion. Commerce and trade start to develop but relationship is strained due to the resourcefully stronger groups. The tribes Megia, Aagia and Tergia form an alliance undermining the tribes Badon, Midagia and Luxgia who follow a more peaceful lifestyle. They are relegated to farming and providing sustainable resources to the stronger alliance. This is where the story of our protagonist begins. A child named Jerimiah is born in the house of a Luxgia scholar Jon, and Aagia warrior Arnea. Arnea dies in a local turmoil trying to protect her child and Jon is forced to move and raise the child in a Badon village. The father is disliked as he is a Luxgia. The child is considered an outcast. 15 years pass and Jerimiah grows into a young adult. He is the protagonist of the story. The Badon Village doesn’t take kindly to him but respect him due to his father’s work. He dreams of big things and wants to discover Kartikeya charting the Nasthgul forbidden areas.'' Monkey Wrench: Raiders from Aagia and Tergia attack the Badon village and collect resources. Due to harsh conditions resources are scarce so they start rounding up slaves. They take Jerimiah. The father tries to save his son and is killed in the process. They leave Jerimiah but take his love interest and childhood friend Simana, the Badon leader Rimaaj’s daughter. They leave the village and everyone starts hating Jerimiah. The chief calls upon Jerimiah and blames him for his and the tribe’s misfortune. Jerimiah fueled with vengeance for losing his loved ones leaves the village to search for resources and decides to go into the Nasthgul. Enter Bizarro World: On his way to the Nasthgul , Jerimiah meets a stranger named Kara and befriends her after saving her from Aagia and Tergia raiders at Luxgia Village. Together they reach the Nasthgul and venture in. In it they find an evolved ecosystem with hybrid flora and fauna. The duo are fascinated and they explore. Act 2: Grande Success: At night while resting, Kara confides to Jerimiah how she has no faith and that is the reason why the raiders were after her. After the conversation ends Jerimiah falls back to meditating to get intuned with his faith. In the process he feels a transformation take place in his body. His body starts to emanate light. Kara notices and Jerimiah startles causing a massive outburst of light throwing them off and knocking them out. They wake up the next morning with Jerimiah being able to wield powers where he can emanate light blasts. They get ecstatic and decide to head back to the village to inform them about the forbidden zone. All In: They reach the village to inform everyone about their discoveries but no one believes them. Jerimiah then shows the power he has gained and informs about the need to unify everyone. The chief witnesses this and wants to utilize it as a weapon against the other tribes but Jerimiah feels otherwise and convinces they need to harvest resources. In the meantime an uprising takes place in the other tribal alliance. The Aagia raider, Rhodan, who killed the Jon forms a coalition with Tergia and develops a weapon of fire in the image of their faith with his new lieutenant Seraph. They take over Aagia strongholds decimating their governing bodies and leaders. Taking their capital they turn their heads towards the Badon, Midagia and Luxgia. Venti Failure: At night the Aargia raiders attack the Badon village and start decimating everyone with their weapons. They kill Rimaaj and start taking slaves. Jerimiah and Kara start rounding out survivors from the onslaught fight their way out. At one point they are cornered by the raiders and Rhodan recalls him. It is revealed then that Simana is his lieutenant and it was she who helped him create his weapons from past insights while playing with Jerimiah in his father’s garage. Outraged Jerimiah tries to attack but is hit and gets thrown back. Rhodan tries to deal the death blow but Jerimiah is saved by Kara who sacrifices herself to save him. Enraged Jerimiah emits an extreme light blast and this causes everyone to get knocked off and the hero thrown into a rubble. Injured by the blast Rhodan with the help of Seraph/Kara and his group retreat. Soapbox Revisited: The next morning survivors in the Badon village regroup and help Jerimiah up. They discuss their situation and pledge their loyalty to Jerimiah. They decide to travel to the Nasthgul to set up base there. In their travels they gather survivors from Midagia and Luxgia and unify together to go to Nasthgul. They settle there and Jerimiah starts training his powers. He notices glimpses of the other survivors showing signs of supernatural activity. The Rhodan hears word of the hero unifying the tribes at the forbidden zone and sets up an ambush by sending Seraph to destroy the area and kill all remaining survivors. Act 3: Main Event Showdown: The raider army reach the Nasthgul and start attacking the survivors there. Now with heightened powers Jerimiah faces off against his former lover and a battle takes place. The survivors start fighting back emitting specialized powers and defeat the invading raiders. In the battle against his former loved one Jerimiah overcomes her weapon by being able to nullify her fire weapon by starting to emit fire blasts magnified by light. Before Seraph dies she tells her story about how she was forced and tortured and had no other choice but to take her position in order to save herself. Rhodan is furious when he hears about his loss and is informed that the survivors have banded together and is heading for his capital. Once they lay siege Jerimiah goes up to Rhodan and subdues him using his newfound powers. Rhodan prepares himself to be put to death but the Jerimiah says he brings with him peace and to unify all the tribes allowing them freedom from segregation where all people of all faiths are looked at equally. Jerimiah is cheered by the crowds outside along with the survivors who can now use a bit of magic power as well. He announces the unification of Kartika and he proposes this by announcing the existence of the Nashtgul and all is welcome to enjoy the resources and powers it gives the people.